Time
by Megan Erin
Summary: 10 drabbles about Puck and Rachel's relationship. Shuffle Challenge. Almost all drabbles are set in the future. Slightly AU.


1. Pick a character, pairing or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!  
4. Do ten of these and then post them.

***

_I Put The 'Metro' In Metronome: by Cute is What We Aim For_

The ticking of the clock behind Puck made him wonder what was taking her so long to get ready; all they had to do was run to the store. That was the rule, if she was having a craving she would have to go with him to get whatever it was, Puck had finally gotten tired of going to the store every morning, afternoon, and night. Don't get him wrong, Puck loved Rachel, she was carrying his child after all, he would do anything she asked for, except run to the store fifty times a day.

Puck continued to listen to the ticking taping his foot to a familiar tune. It was one he sang every night to help Rachel fall asleep.

_The Remedy (I Won't Worry): by Jason Mraz_

July was a great time of the year, it was summer meaning they could have the time of their life. It was a tradition now, for the whole glee club to come over to Rachel's house on the Fourth of July, they barbequed and swam in her pool and just had fun spending time with each other. It may have been a few years since all of them had graduated but that was okay, they were all still friends and all of them still kept in touch, none of them wanted to loose each other.

This year was different for Rachel and Puck, they had a little baby boy that everyone kept cooing over. Rachel and Puck couldn't have asked for a better celebration that year, only a week old and he already had one huge family.

_Down: by Blink- 182_

The rain outside continued to pound against the windows making it hard for Rachel to get the baby to fall asleep. Puck had called and told her he was on his way home with dinner. The problem was Rachel needed him now.

Rachel didn't understand why but her son would only fall asleep when his father sang him to sleep. Rachel would never admit it but she was a little jealous, she wanted to be able to sing her son to sleep but if just seemed to never work; only Puck could do it.

_Here's To The Night: by Eve 6_

It all started because of one night, one lonely night, one night that neither one of them would ever take back, one night that changed their lives.

Rachel would never deny it, she had been lonely and Puck had been there, and he was willing to fill the void. Rachel would never deny that once it happened she couldn't understand why she ever thought she was in love with Finn, it was obvious, Puck was a way better man, no matter what others would say, Puck never used her or lied to her, he was honest.

Puck would never admit it, he was lonely and Rachel was there and lonely with him. Puck would never admit that he always knew it was her, he always knew he loved Rachel and he always knew he wanted to be with her, it's why he never lied.

It was a night they would remember forever and never take back.

_A Movie Script Ending: by Death Cab For Cutie_

Rachel always pictured her life like a movie. Rachel was the victim, Puck was the villain, and Finn was the hero. Rachel was wrong. Puck was never the villain, he was always meant to be the hero, the one who saved her. The jackass turned sweetie, or maybe he was always sweet he just put on the jackass act. No matter, Rachel's life wasn't a movie, but she could have the movie ending. The happily ever after, even if her life would be a roller coaster of ups and downs never knowing how things would turn out. Surprisingly, Rachel was okay with that.

_Your Guardian Angel: by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

Rachel was his guardian angel, it was the simple, nothing else to it, just that. Rachel was the person that was going to save him from everything, she was what kept him sane, what kept him alive. Rachel was why he kept fighting. Rachel was his everything.

Puck would never deny this, no matter how weak it made him look, Rachel made him a better person, Rachel made him be his self. Puck would always lover her, she was his one true love, his soul mate, his life, his friend, his wife, the mother of his children, his everything. Rachel was his guardian angel.

_First Date: by Blink- 182_

Their first date was a disaster. Puck rang the door bell at exactly 6 o'clock shaking from his nerves. Rachel's fathers answered the door, they asked about his intentions and told him that if he hurt their baby he was going to pay for it, this didn't help his nerves. Rachel walked down the stairs looking even more beautiful than she normally did, again, this didn't help his nerves. They got in his car and drove to a little restaurant he went to frequently, Rachel loved it. They went to the movies, at the movies they ran into Finn and Quinn, they all sat together, Rachel wouldn't acknowledge Puck. When the movie ended the four of them walked out to there cars, Puck's wouldn't start, Finn had to drive them home. Puck walked Rachel to the door, there was no goodnight kiss. Rachel didn't talk to him the next day.

Their second date? Rachel told Puck she loved him, Puck told her the same. They've been together since.

_Knights of the Island Counter: by Dave Melillo_

Puck sat at the bar drinking his sorrows away. Rachel sat at home crying.

Puck was a stupid idiot and he knew it, he couldn't explain the things he said or did, but he knew that sometimes they were just stupid. If he could take it back he would. He should have thought before he acted. He should have been honest with her. He should have had faith in her. He should have known better.

Rachel would take him back, she knew she would, she loved him to much not. He hadn't done anything serious; he was only telling the truth. Rachel just wished he had done it a little nicer. Rachel would take him back, he just had to apologize.

_The World Spins Madly On: by The Weepies_

Rachel woke up to sun shinning through the slit in the curtains. It took her a moment to recall where she was; it had been her first night in her new apartment, no, not her apartment, their apartment.

Rachel felt the arm around her waist tighten and pull her closer. Puck was starting to wake up. Maybe they could spend the whole day in bed, just the two of them.

_Growing Old: by Parade the Day_

Rachel loved Puck's voice, it was what she fell asleep to every night while she was pregnant with their children, it was what she fell asleep every night he wasn't home. Rachel loved it when he sang her 'Sweet Caroline' it was her song, but the song she loved most was 'Growing Old'. Every time he would sing that song to her he would tell her it was the truth that's how he really felt about her.

They would grow older, but with her, he would die slower.

***

AN: I hope you like this. It was my first attempt at anything fanfiction related. I know it's all set in the future and it's kind of AU, but I hope you liked it.


End file.
